


And He is Now a Star

by moonlights0nata



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Anguished One's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Anguished One's ending, after Ronaldo's fight.  In the path to reach your ideals, there are partings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He is Now a Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit old and short but I want to have it here too. While I was playing Anguished One's ending I had many feels about Ronaldo 8''') And I thought 'how would HIRO react....'

Hiro had been convinced Ronaldo would join him; he was sure he was going to take his hand and smile, and they’d be fighting side by side to create the new world he had envisioned. He had no doubt in his heart that with Ronaldo’s help, he was sure to be victorious in defeating Polaris.

But things didn’t go quite as he had expected, and it happened too fast for him to do anything. One moment Ronaldo was standing, smile on his face, and the next his expression turned grim and he was slamming himself against Saiduq. And before Hiro knew it, a blast sent Ronaldo against the concrete floor, the man gritting in pain. He spoke his last words, looking over at Hiro for the faintest of moments, smiling despite everything, while Hiro was paralyzed in shock, staring in horror and disbelief as Ronaldo’s body disappeared and no trace was left of it.

The fact took a moment to register in Hiro’s mind. He heard the others talking around him, but he could only stare at the spot where Ronaldo had been.

“That was his choice.” He muttered, hearing his companion’s distress over Ronaldo’s decision of death. His ideals and beliefs had been too important for him to sacrifice them. Hiro understood that. But there was an aching forming in his chest, and as they all were leaving the area, he quickly excused himself for a moment, saying he’d meet them later and ignoring Daichi’s calls of his name.

At some point he had started running, and he didn’t stop until his feet hurt and it was becoming hard to breathe. He leaned back against a wall, taking deep and long breaths to calm his ragged breathing. He was unsure of how far he had gone, but he didn’t bother checking where he was at the moment. He looked up at the sky, and his thoughts wandered to Ronaldo.

The man’s honest intentions and his desire for justice had drawn Hiro in at first, and he had decided to aid him in discovering what was behind Yamato’s plans. In doing so, in just days, he had learned things about Ronaldo as well; he was a detective, before the world started collapsing; he couldn’t tolerate alcohol, even a small amount in a tiny bite of chocolate; he was easily flustered, but he could be terrible oblivious too; his hands were rough but very gentle and warm; his smile made his whole face light up, and his laugh sounded in Hiro’s ears like a beautiful melody. Even if Hiro hadn’t been able to fully agree with his ideals, he had respected the man, and had even called him a friend.

No, not just that. He had become fond of Ronaldo, yes, but perhaps more than he let on. He couldn’t pretend that those tiny, fleeting moments in which he felt an unexplainable warmth in his chest and his heartbeat quickened whenever Ronaldo smiled at him, weren’t real.  Hiro had had an aching to know him better, to understand him, and only now was he realizing his own feelings. Ronaldo had had something about him that had made Hiro see him as someone special, focusing on little details that he wouldn’t have noticed if he hadn’t been watching Ronaldo closely. Only now was he realizing the impact he had had in him, how important he had become. Only now, after he had watched as Ronaldo died and disappeared. Only now, when it was too late to do anything about it.

It was as if that thought finally made him catch up with what had just happened, of the fact that  he would see Ronaldo ever again; he wouldn’t see the man blush and stammer whenever Hiro or Joe lightly teased him or joked with him; he wouldn’t hear him talk with confidence and passion about his justice or the things he believed so fiercely in; Ronaldo wouldn’t call out his name anymore or meet up with him in secret to hide from JP’s.  And Hiro would never see his smile or hear his laughter again.

The wall didn’t keep his knees from giving in, as everything dawned on him, and he found himself trembling on the ground, tears starting to blur his vision, and a pained, suppressed sob found its way out of his mouth. And then it was like the tears overflowed and he could do nothing to stop them anymore; he could simply wrap his arms around his shaking frame, holding himself tightly as he broke down. He wept quietly, his sobbing echoing in the silent and barren street, letting the sadness overtake him.

Through his tears, he looked up at the sky again, Ronaldo’s last worlds still lingering in his mind. _“I’ll become a star and watch over the world you create.”_

He forcefully tore his gaze away, and his fists banged against the concrete floor. He could already feel his hands hurting, but he ignored it and bent his head down to press his forehead against his clenched fists, tears spilling over them and a broken cry escaping his lips, filled with regret.

“But why couldn’t you be in that world too?”


End file.
